Contigo en la distancia (Viktor Nikiforov) Yuri on ice!
by The crimson snow angel
Summary: "Has llegado a mi vida como una luz. Fuiste el agua más fresca en aquel desolador desierto y el más cálido abrigo en el más crudo de los inviernos. Te has convertido en parte de mi alma, ya nada me consuela sino estás tú también. Más allá de tus labios, del sol y las estrellas. Contigo a la distancia, amado mío, estoy..." Viktor Nikiforov [Viktuuri] Reto "See you next level"


Hola hola chicas y chicos que me leen.

Antes que nada, agradezco sus muestras de apoyo y demás que me han extendido por medio de los reviews. Los agradezco de nueva cuenta y les envío cordiales y afectuosos saludos.

No he trabajado en las contys, pese a que ya llevo adelantos de los fics, debido a que como ya volví a la universidad me tienen vuelta loca con el proyecto final y debido a que es mi último semestre de carrera con más razón. Pero no los dejaré, pronto subiré más.

Miestras tanto les traigo este one-shot que escribí como reto para un foro organizado por IceDaddy de Yuri on ice. Unanse, es muy divertido y es genial!

 **Disclaimer:** _Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura ''Jugando con el azar'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

 _Me tocó participar con el personaje de Viktor Nikiforov y me basé en su actitud después de ganar su última medalla. Es solo como yo lo describiría y como sería si estuviese en sus zapatos. Es un fic y espero les guste mucho. Me inspiré en la canción "Contigo en la distancia" interpretada por Luis Miguel, y déjenme decirles que todo el fic me la pasé escuchándola mientras la escribía imaginándome a Viktor como el protagonista teniendo al cerdito más querido y sensual (alias Yuuri) en sus pensamientos. Por lo que les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen el fic 3._

 _A leer!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Frío, sentía frío. Debería ser normal el sentirlo ya que estaba en Rusia y llevaba viviendo ahí prácticamente toda su vida. Sus veintisiete años los había vivido en ese helado país, más sin embargo, extrañamente sentía terrible ese frío. Recostado en el suelo viendo el techo estaba Viktor Nikiforov, el reciente pentacampeón del mundo en el patinaje sobre hielo. El platino miraba el techo buscando algo que no podía encontrar, buscándolo en vano pero seguía en eso. Sentía su apartamento tan grande, tan espacioso, pero tan lúgubre y vacío que un invisible nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Para todos él era el rey, el que dominaba el hielo, nadie era capaz de hacerle frente. Había hecho que Rusia se posicionara como el país campeón en esa disciplina y ningún patinador era lo suficiente para estar a su altura. Había hecho historia. Era imparable, era una deidad a quien se le debía rendir reverencias y alabanzas…Qué pensamientos más tontos.

Miró en las paredes neutras de su habitación a los innumerables reconocimientos, trofeos y medallas que adornaban ahí, que le daban títulos, fama, dinero, riquezas, objetos de los cuales no se sentía merecedor pero si se sentía miserable. Un sentimiento tan oscuro que comenzaba a marchitar su vivaz ser.

Por primera vez en años, Viktor sentía una emoción aversiva para su persona: odio, vacío, resentimiento, extrañeza. Una maraña de emociones le atormentaban y le daban a entender que no era más que un simple humano, y no una deidad que todo el público amaba: no se reconocía a si mismo. No quería creerlo, pero había perdido la inspiración. No se sentía capaz de crear maravillosas rutinas para encantar al público, para llevarlos a un estado de éxtasis con solo verlo moverse en el hielo. Estaba vacío, hueco. Lo estuvo siempre, solo que se negaba a creerlo.

Solo era un simple humano, común y corriente, como todos los habitantes de los continentes de este mundo. No tenía nada más de especial que sus títulos y sus medallas. Era Viktor el campeón, el rey para el mundo, pero ¿Quién era para él? Un insignificante desconocido que fue opacado tras la sombra majestuosa del otro Viktor. Todo giraba en torno al hielo, y sin el hielo él no sería nada. Sin embargo ya estaba harto. Harto de ser el rey, harto y desganado de ser aquel invencible y poderoso rey que en donde se paraba hacía que el mundo le mirase. Quería vivir, quería entender aquellas alas congeladas por aquellas ambiciones, volar lejos y sentir la libertad. Quería olvidarse del rey para ser un simple humano. Por un instante lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, desaparecer de ese mundo para siempre.

Pero la vida tiene unos giros inesperados y sorprendentes, la vida siempre nos sorprende. Como lo haría con Viktor Nikiforov, un simple hecho le había de dar aquello que había perdido, aquello que había relegado a un rincón oscuro como un viejo anhelo olvidado.

Escuchó su celular, perdido en la inmensidad de aquel lujoso y solitario apartamento, de manera estruendosa y se decidió en contestar. Ya había ignorado las llamadas de Yakov, e incluso se había hecho el escondido en su apartamento cuando el mayor se fue a buscar golpeando la puerta casi al grado de tirarla con justa razón. Si era Yakov le pediría disculpas sinceras y que le diera tiempo, si le decía que había perdido la inspiración y que no quería saber del patinaje haría que el pobre hombre le diese un infarto y a él lo culparían de homicidio intencional.

No era Yakov, suspiró aliviado, pero era Chris su ex-rival de las pistas en el último GPF y en el campeonato del mundo el ganador de la medalla de plata. No se habían hablado después de esa entrevista que dieron junto al patinador kazajo Otabek Altin y mejor amigo de Yuri Plisetsky, aunque este no se acuerde mucho. Realmente le extrañaba la llamada del rubio, quizás lo había de nuevo llamado para invitarlo a una fiesta desenfrenada que involucraba alcohol, mujeres y tubos de pole dance.

—¿Diga?

— _Viktor, que tal._

—Chris, es una grata sorpresa…-musitó sonriendo levemente y llamando a su adorable Makacchin para que se subiera a su sillón con él y le hiciera unos mimos-¿Cómo va todo en Suiza?

— _Está como Rusia y como todos los demás países: siendo sacudidos por las redes sociales. Es una sorpresa que no te hayas dado cuenta de esto._

—¿De qué hablas, Chris?-frunció el ceño por el tono exagerado del otro-¿Por qué lo dices?

 _—_ _Oh, hombre, ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida últimamente? ¿Qué ha hecho el gran rey de hielo en estos meses?_

—He estado desconectado del mundo, Chris, honestamente ni los periódicos he visto.-vio la pila de periódicos que estaban en un rincón, sin obviamente, haberlos leído-¿Serías tan amable de explicarme?

— _Te lo explicaré: resulta que hay un video de un joven quien interpreta tu tan famoso programa de "Stay close to me" y se ha hecho viral_.-Viktor abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva- _Te mandaré el enlace del video a Twitter y también por Instagram. Míralo y juzga por ti mismo. Te llevarás una enorme sorpresa al saber de quién se trata._

—Dímelo, Chris.

— _Oh no, mi amigo, arruinaría todo_.-la risa fresca del ruso se dejó oír- _Es mejor que tú lo veas ya. Debes ver quien ahora compite por tu corona._

La llamada se cortó y Viktor de inmediato abrió su cuenta de Twitter, por velocidad, y notó el enlace que el suizo le había mandado del video. Se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba millones de reproducciones y millones de comentarios, le pareció ver uno que había puesto Mila y otro que había puesto Yuri hablando de un "cerdo fracasado y llorón". Al instante supo de quien se trataba:

Yuuri Katsuki, el finalista del GPF quien había terminado en último lugar debido a que tuvo un programa libre sin lograr ningún salto y con multiples caídas. Recordó también haberlo visto llorar y encerrarse en un cubículo de los sanitarios del recinto. Se sintió mal por él, su tristeza y frustración le eran muy perceptibles, queriendo decirle algunas palabras de aliento…mismas que no pudo hacerle llegar porque simplemente no sabía cómo. Nunca había sido bueno lidiando con las personas tristes, y aparte de que escuchó también las terribles palabras de Yuri tras su fracaso y derrota aplastante. Salió de ahí después de que los dos se hubieran retirado y en el hotel reprendió severamente al pequeño ruso por lo que había hecho. No estuvo bien y de alguna manera se prometió el ofrecerle una disculpa al otro chico, obviando que Yuri no lo haría por nada del mundo. Lastimosamente no ocurrió como esperaba debido a que cuando lo encontró Yuuri se fue dándole una mirada triste y decepcionada haciéndole sentir más miserable de lo que ya era. Trató de buscarlo, pero era como si el mismo Yuuri se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Vaya, hasta en un arranque de locura había sido capaz de ir a Detroit a la universidad local, usando sus influencias de famoso siempre con discreción para averiguar donde residía Yuuri, pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que Yuuri ya se había graduado y se había marchado de Detroit para siempre. No pudieron darle su paradero, por obvias razones, y porque nadie sabía de él. Ni Celestino, su ex-entrenador, lo sabía y temía que Yuuri cometiese una locura por su fracaso en el debut del GPF al no tener noticias suyas más que una carta que le dejó en su puerta semanas atrás.

Viktor no perdió el tiempo y dio clic para reproducir el video. Quería saber el motivo por el cual todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza y la cordura. ¿Qué era lo que escondía ese video que tanto Chris se había tomado la molestia en llamar sol para eso?

Le vio, le vio con ojos críticos: su figura algo regordeta y descuidada, como se movía en la pista al son de la canción y con un extraño sentimiento creciendo en su ser y clamando a gritos por medio de sus ojos: anhelo. Anhelo porque Yuuri se movía con toda la gracia y divinidad que una persona en el hielo pudiese hacer. Sus saltos eran perfectos, desde los más simples hasta su famoso flip cuádruple, reflejando en aquel rostro blanquecino todas esas emociones que él les transmitía al mundo cuando danzaba en el hielo. Ningún fallo, ningún error, todo era perfecto: un ángel bailando en el hielo. Por un momento no se vio en Rusia, se vio en ese recinto, viendo bailar a Yuuri en persona y por un momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí. Entrar a esa pista y danzar con él. Atravesar en esos momentos esa pantalla que los separaba y unirse a él.

Reprodujo el video un sinfín de veces y después dejó el celular en el sillón saliendo a su balcón para mirar el hermoso manto estelar. Contemplo el oscuro cielo siendo adornado con brillantes estrellas de manera elegante y ahí supo su respuesta. El ver a Yuuri le había devuelto la felicidad que había tenido y que le hacía falta de alguna manera.

Su inspiración, su fuerza, su viveza, era como si estos se hubiesen ido con Yuuri para quedarse con él. Ahora residían en él y ahí se quedarían, se dio cuenta de que jamás volverían a él…no al menos para que fuesen suyos nuevamente, sino para que ahora cumpliese con otra misión. Rio al darse cuenta de la realidad más obvia: su tiempo como el rey del hielo había llegado a su fin y era turno de relevar ese cargo. Era turno de que otro rey tomara su corona y era responsabilidad suya el guiarlo por el camino correcto, no iba a permitir que otro tomase su lugar. El heredero y sucesor ya tenía nombre: Yuuri Katsuki.

De alguna manera el amor le llegó: fue amor a primera vista. Una parte dentro de él le gritaba que Yuuri le era tan indispensable como el mismo aire, como ese hielo en el cual se deslizaba, como esa sublime inspiración…Yuuri era su inspiración, sus sueños, su mundo, su vida. El ver ese video finalmente le abrió los ojos. Le necesitaba, debía estar junto a él y jamás dejarle.

De manera veloz corrió a su habitación para guardar su ropa y pertenencias en maletas y cajas, junto a las de Makacchin, para después dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora de Yakov anunciándole que se retiraba de las pistas de hielo para seguir sus sueños; no le iba a llamar para que el otro se pusiera histérico y se pusiera más fúrico que de costumbre. Le notificó a su casero que se iría y le dejó instrucciones en caso de que regresara, cosa que no haría por el momento ni en un buen tiempo.

Abordó el avión con nervios y una singular felicidad embargándole, sin haberle importado que Yakov le alcanzó en su camino al aeropuerto y trató de convencerlo a base de berrinche y mal genio sin lograrlo. Iba como un chico emocionado por descubrir algo nuevo, no podía contener su felicidad. Nuevamente sacó su celular para poner en reproducción el video que tan ansiosamente había guardado ya en su celular mientras una aeromoza le servía una copa de vino. Acomodó el celular entre su mano derecha mientras con la otra tomaba la copa y la deslizaba elegantemente en sus finos dedos. Dándole un vistazo al cielo lleno de estrellas alzó la copa imaginando que dos de esos cuerpos brillantes eran los ojos de Yuuri mientras bailaba en el hielo.

 _S vami na rasstoyanii, lyubimaya…*_

Su nueva vida comenzaba ya.

.

.

 _*Contigo en la distancia, amado mío…_

 _¿Qué les pareció el one-shot? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así, posteen un review con lo que sintieron._

 _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_

 _:D_


End file.
